Secret Admirer
by Sweet Babboo
Summary: Kent/Chandler: Someone has a secret admirer! A Valentine's Day dedication to this pair. (One-Shot story)


**_Hello again my friends,_**

 ** _I found some time to write a little bit so thought I'd give you a little something to tide you over until my next story. Hope this brightens your day!_**

 ** _Disclaimer : _**_Kent/Chandler/Whitechapel do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for this story ^_^_

 _Prologue: Kent and Chandler have been dating for a while and are still learning about each other._

* * *

"All right, Emerson. Who is it?" Chandler demanded.

"What are you going on about, Joe?" Kent replied as he put the bouquet of colorful tulips he had received earlier in the day into a fancy vase with water.

Kent had recently become the recipient of various gifts by an anonymous suitor. To put it mildly, the DI was more than a little agitated at this development. After going together for 6 months, this was the first time Kent had ever seen Chandler so territorial and so irrational. Chandler was usually so cool and unflappable so it was a rare sight to see him so flustered.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Who's the one behind all these gifts you've been getting?"

"I have no idea. It's just as a surprise to me as it is to you. Whoever it is knows what I like."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"A little. It's flattering to have a secret admirer. You of all people know what that's like. All the single women at the station practically fall down at your feet."

"In my defense, I didn't ask for any attention. And I never accepted their unwanted advances."

"I'm glad to hear that. But you shouldn't let a few gifts irritate you so much."

"It would irritate you too if the shoe were on the other foot. How would you feel if I started getting mysterious romantic gifts from a secret admirer?"

"If that happened, I'd lock you up in the bedroom and have my way with you until you begged for mercy," Kent replied jokingly. Chandler's cheeks immediately flared a bright shade of red. "Be reasonable. It's not like I can stop the mystery person from sending gifts, can I?"

"You don't have to encourage it," Chandler replied irritably. He hated the fact that someone else had their attentions fixed on his lover.

"Oh, I know why you're so cranky. You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Jealous? Certainly not! I'm just worried that the person behind all these gifts may have other nefarious motives. He could be a stalker. You can't be too careful these days."

"Well, I would think you would be a much likelier target. You're more in the public eye being Detective Inspector and all that. You really should stop being so attractive, Joe."

"I'm serious, Emerson. After everything we've been through, I don't want to lose you again. I can't lose you."

Kent's expression softened as he crossed the gap between then and linked his hands behind Chandler's neck. "You'll always have me, Joe. I'm not going anywhere."

"You say that now, but you can't guarantee the future."

"No, I can't. But I can guarantee that I love you and no one else. There's no need for you to be jealous."

"I am NOT jealous!"

"You're a terrible liar," Kent replied indulgently before leaning in to kiss him firmly.

Chandler wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him against his body and holding him possessively as he returned the kiss with equal passion.

"Will you do something for me, Emerson?" Chandler asked after they separated from each other.

"Anything."

"Will you promise to be extra careful until we figure out who your secret admirer is? It's generally not a good idea to encourage this kind of behavior."

"I haven't been encouraging anyone. And I don't think we should be too concerned at this point since this person hasn't broken the law. We don't even know if this admirer is a man or a woman."

"That's irrelevant. We could be dealing with an unbalanced person here. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"If it will make you feel better, you can be my personal bodyguard. I kind of like the idea of you watching over me. After all, you know my body better than anyone else," Kent insinuated silkily.

"Are you finished making fun of me?"

"For now. Please don't worry so much, Joe. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. But if it will make you feel better, I promise to be extra careful."

"It does make me feel better. Emerson, I know we haven't had much alone time lately with all this extra work, but I've got some free time this weekend. I promise to make up it up to you."

"You expect to make up all that lost time in two days?"

Kent had quickly found out that working together wasn't all champagne and roses, now that they were romantically involved with each other. He never realized just how much time and energy Chandler devoted to his responsibilities. Work quite often filtered into his personal life, sometimes even consuming so much of it that he barely had any personal life at all. Sometimes he would be too physically tired or mentally preoccupied from the day's events for him to really unwind without his burdens and responsibilities looming over him even when he was away from the station. But it wasn't just Chandler. It was also the nature of their work itself. There were many times when they would get pulled away to cover some domestic disturbance in the middle of the night which left little time for themselves. Although working together helped to ease Kent's loneliness during the day, it was the nights that were the hardest. Kent missed having him all to himself, but with Chandler's OCD, it wasn't like he could force the issue.

"Have I really been that busy?" Chandler asked in surprise.

"Yes. You really have," the younger man replied softly, nuzzling his cheek against Chandler's broad chest.

Chandler rested his chin on top of the soft dark curls while holding Kent closely against him. They stayed together in their gentle embrace without saying a word, just enjoying the moment while they could.

* * *

"What have you got there, Emerson?" Riley asked curiously the next day.

"It's a bottle of my favorite cologne. I found it on my desk when I came in this morning."

"Awww, how sweet. The boss gave you an early Valentine's Day present. You lucky duck. It's a miracle if my hubby even remembers to take out the trash."

"Well um...it's not from the boss."

"Don't tell me it's another gift from your secret admirer?" the older woman replied incredulously.

"Shhh! Not so loud. I don't want Joe to hear about this. He's not happy about all these gifts I've been getting lately."

"Well I should think not. He's very possessive when it comes to you."

"Tell me about it. He was about ready to call out for the S.I.S.(Secret Intelligence Service) yesterday. That's why I don't want him to find out about this."

"Find out about what?" a familiar voice asked from behind.

Kent and Riley whipped around to Chandler standing right there. "Um, nothing. Riley was just showing me the gift she got for her husband for Valentine's Day."

Chandler raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Amazing coincidence that he happens to like the same brand that you use. Tell me the truth. It's from your secret admirer again, isn't it?"

Kent couldn't lie anymore. "Yes, sir."

"That makes it the third gift you've received in a week."

"Well, it's not that much of a surprise. After all, Emerson is an attractive young man."

Kent gave Riley a look that could shoot daggers. It was not good to antagonize Chandler in this state. It was like poking an angry bear.

"I am well aware of that, Riley. Nevertheless, this situation is beginning to get out of hand."

"You're not thinking of doing anything rash, are you?"

"Do I look like the kind of person to do something rash?"

"Yes," Kent replied without hesitation. "This is probably just an infatuation. I'm sure it will go away."

Chandler gave Kent a dubious look. "I certainly hope so."

* * *

The next day, Kent picked up the small card that accompanied the box of chocolate truffles sitting on his desk and frowned in concern as he read the message.

"For the sweetest person I know. I think it's time we met face to face. I would be honored if you would join me for dinner. I've made a reservation for 7:00 o'clock tomorrow night at Axis under the name 'Jane Doe'. Please come."

This was definitely something that Kent had been dreading. Although it was flattering, Kent couldn't let this poor enamored woman continue with the false hope of starting a relationship together. He knew from experience that the longer it continued, the harder it would be for everyone. Kent decided that he needed to end this infatuation once and for all. But if he told Chandler about this meeting, he would insist on coming with him. No. This was Kent's problem and he would deal with it.

* * *

A slightly nervous and anxious Kent tapped his fingers on the table while sitting at the high end Axis restaurant, waiting for his secret admirer to arrive. He had gone over a hundred times in his head, pondering what kind of person she would be.

"Can I get you a drink while you're waiting, sir?"

"No thank you. I'd rather wait for my dinner companion."

"Very well. Just let me know when you're ready to order."

Kent took another sip of his water while he scanned the busy restaurant for any signs of his secret admirer for the umpteenth time. It was rare for him to be on the receiving end of such lavish attention. Not that Chandler wasn't attentive or anything like that. In terms of showing affection, Kent was usually the one who did the initiating since Chandler by nature, was more reserved. It was more so to the point that Kent loved him so much, he couldn't help himself. That's what made their relationship work in so many ways. When Kent was hesitant or felt insecure, Chandler gave him the strength and confidence to believe in himself. And whenever Chandler was overwhelmed, Kent provided shelter from the storm and someone to lean on. They were the yin to each others' yang.

Chandler had been surprisingly amenable when Kent mentioned that he would be unavailable for dinner. No questions were asked and no protests were made. He was sure that Chandler would've insisted on knowing his plans for the evening. It was a little strange considering how Chandler had reacted to all the attention Kent had been getting lately.

All of a sudden, Kent turned his gaze towards the table situated a few meters away. Unfortunately, he couldn't see who was sitting there because the table was hidden by a huge potted plant. He couldn't explain it, but he felt something strange, yet familiar. After a moment he shook his head back and forth as if to say 'It was just my imagination.' He then turned to catch the attention of his waiter that passed by.

"Yes, sir. Are you ready to order now?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing me a favor?"

* * *

Chandler let out a huge sigh of relief. He thought for sure that Kent had discovered him. Thank goodness for the huge foliage that provided cover for him. Kent would never let Chandler hear the end of it if he ever discovered his duplicity. His curiosity and jealousy had driven him to resort to spying on Kent. He just couldn't help himself.

"Excuse me, sir. This is for you," Kent's waiter said handing Chandler a folded note.

"Thank you."

Chandler's eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment as he read the note.

 _The next time you want to spy on me, don't use your favorite cologne._

Chandler's eyes shot up and met Kent's gaze. Even through the foliage, he could see that Kent was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he waved in his direction. He was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Oh well. Might as well own up to it. He got up and walked over to join Kent at his table.

"Well, this is awkward," Chandler said sheepishly.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Point well taken. Emerson, I'm sorry. I was just so worried about you."

"And...?" the younger man prompted.

"And I didn't want to see you get hurt. That's why I followed you."

"And...?"

"And...I was jealous."

Kent reached across the table and put his hand over Chandler's hand. "Didn't I tell you that there was nothing to worry about?"

"Sorry. Just another one of my neuroses, I'm afraid."

"That's one of the reasons why I love you so much. You took that leap of faith to trust me with your feelings and your heart in spite of your fears. I know you're not perfect, Joe. I wouldn't want you any other way."

Chandler covered Kent's hand with his free hand. "I don't deserve you, Emerson."

"I know," Kent replied smiling that impish grin of his.

"Pardon me, sir. I didn't mean to interrupt you," their waiter interjected making the two of them pull away from each other in embarrassment.

"That's all right. What is it?"

"Your dinner companion asked me to convey her regrets. She won't be able to join you after all and left this note for you."

Kent's expression changed immediately after reading the note. "Did she tell you anything else?"

"Only that you should go ahead with dinner and that the bill would be taken care of."

"Thank you."

"Emerson, what is it?" Chandler asked in concern.

Kent handed over the note to Chandler to read. "It's from her. My secret admirer. Apparently her identity is still going to remain a mystery. She must have seen us while we were talking."

 _Dear DC Kent, I didn't realize you were already in a relationship. I never would have sent the gifts if I had known that you had a boyfriend. I apologize for causing any inconvenience to you both and will no longer be in contact with you. I hope you will be very happy together._

 _-Your Secret Admirer_

"She sounds like a lovely person. In spite of everything, I still would have loved to meet her," Chandler replied in admiration.

"Me too. She saved me the awkwardness of having to turn her down. Now I feel guilty for driving her away without even giving her a chance to say her piece. It's an awful feeling to like someone only to realize that they don't feel the same way as you do."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Chandler replied sarcastically.

"Never."

"I did make it up to you."

"Yes, you did," Kent replied smiling gently, making Chandler's heart beat faster. "I hope my secret admirer finds as much happiness as we did."

"Now I know why she was so enamored with you, Emerson. You really are a special person."

"Flatterer. You know something? For a brief moment, I thought you were the one behind everything. And then I realized that it couldn't be you."

"I could have been your secret admirer if I wanted to," Chandler replied indignantly. "How did you know that it wasn't me?"

"Simple deduction. It wasn't your M.O. (modus operandi)."

"Are you saying that I'm not romantic?"

"You're romantic enough for me. That's all that matters."

"What kind of answer is that? I'll have you know that I can be just as romantic as anyone. And I'll prove it to you."

"How?"

"I don't know. But I will! I swear I will!"

Kent giggled uncontrollably. Chandler could really be adorable sometimes.

"If you say so, Joe. Let's not argue anymore, hm? At least not on an empty stomach."

"Agreed. We may as well eat here since your admirer was gracious enough to foot the bill."

"Don't you have to work tonight?"

"Some things are more important," Chandler replied smiling at Kent.

* * *

 _The day after..._

"Are you ready to go?" Chandler asked as Kent was finishing up his paperwork. Everyone had already gone home for the weekend. Chandler had even allowed them go an hour early to get a head start on the weekend since many of the team members had plans for Valentine's Day. Kent was anxiously anticipating what Chandler had planned for them.

"Just about. What's the rush? The traffic must have died down by now."

"All the more reason to take advantage of it. I want to get home as soon as possible."

"Aren't we going to do anything special tonight?"

"What for?"

"Maybe because it's a special occasion?" Kent hinted.

"Can't imagine what it could be."

"And you say you're romantic," Kent replied sarcastically.

* * *

"Joe, what are you doing? You just passed my apartment complex," Kent noted in surprise when Chandler drove by without so much as a glance.

"I know."

"Where are we going?"

"I am taking you to a secluded seaside resort for a much needed getaway."

"No, I mean seriously."

"I AM serious. We'll be spending the next five days doing nothing but relaxing and enjoying each others' company. We can take long walks along the beach, have a picnic in the countryside, watch the sun set against the waves, and enjoy the local cuisine. And then I plan to make mad passionate love to you every night."

Kent sat back in his seat with his mouth hanging wide open in complete shock.

"Who are you? And what have you done with the real Joseph Chandler?"

Chandler laughed at Kent's expression. "I can assure you, it's me. Don't worry. I packed a set of clothes for you and some extra toiletries."

"That's not what's worrying me. What about work? They can do without me, but you're needed back at the station. How can you afford to take the time off?"

"Even Detective Inspectors need time to recharge once in a while and I haven't taken a real vacation in a long time. I have everything under control. You have been unexpectedly called away to take care of a family situation while I have training sessions out of town. Miles will be holding down the fort for me while we're gone."

"You certainly had everything planned out."

"What's the matter? Don't you like my surprise?"

"It's wonderful. I'm just a little stunned, that's all. This isn't like you to be so impulsive, so free-spirited, so..."

"Romantic?" Chandler finished for him.

Kent smiled. "So VERY romantic."

"I just wanted to do something extra special for Valentine's Day. I didn't realize how much I had been neglecting you lately until you had to spell it out for me. Ironically, it was your secret admirer that gave me the push I needed. If a stranger could do that much for you, then how could I do any less?"

Kent rested his head against Chandler's shoulder as he snuggled happily against him. Chandler responded by putting his arm around his lover, pulling him close.

"I was wrong, Joe. You're the most romantic person I've ever known."

* * *

Chandler regarded Kent pensively as the moonlight shone through the window onto his body as the two lovers laid together in their suite by the sea. The sound of the waves rolled gently back and forth against the shore creating a natural lullaby. It was if they were isolated from the rest of the world. There was a faint smile on Kent's lips as he lay with his bare back against Chandler's naked chest. Chandler leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Kent's shoulder before trailing his lips along the smooth milky white skin beneath his lips. Kent moaned groggily, but remained asleep. Chandler then proceeded to make his way across Kent's shoulder blade and up along the nape of his neck before settling behind the sensitive curve of his ear.

"I love you, Emerson Kent," Chandler whispered.

"You know, that's more effective when I'm awake," Kent murmured. Chandler pulled back in surprise.

"Why you... How long have you been awake?" Chandler demanded.

Kent opened his eyes and turned around before replying with a smile, "Long enough. It was a wonderful idea coming here, Joe. And to think, I get to have you all to myself for five whole days."

Chandler smiled back at him as he traced his fingers slowly and lovingly along the curve of Kent's cheek. "All this free time. Whatever shall we do?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Kent replied suggestively before leaning in to kiss him.

And shortly after that, Chandler did.

 _The End_

* * *

 _Completed: 13Feb2016_

 _Written by: Sweet Babboo_

 _Author's note: At first I was going to put a person behind Kent's secret admirer, but it got a little complicated. So I left her as a mystery. I just thought it would be fun to make Chandler jealous again._


End file.
